Credits for Star Trek: The Motion Picture
List of credits as presented in the film . Opening credits ;Starring: * William Shatner * Leonard Nimoy * DeForest Kelley ; Co-Starring: * James Doohan * George Takei * Walter Koenig * Nichelle Nichols * Majel Barrett ; Presenting: * Persis Khambatta ;And Starring: * Stephen Collins as Decker ;Music by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Edited by: * Todd Ramsay ;Production Designer: * Harold Michelson ;Director of Photography: * Richard H. Kline, A.S.C. ;Based on Star Trek Created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Screenplay by: * Harold Livingston ;Story by: * Alan Dean Foster ;Produced by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Directed by: * Robert Wise Closing credits ;Special Photographic Effects Directed by: * Douglas Trumbull ;Special Photographic Effects Supervisor: * John Dykstra ;Special Photographic Effects Produced by: * Richard Yuricich ;Executive in Charge of Production: * Lindsley Parsons, Jr. ;Associate Producer: * Jon Povill ;Special Animation Effects: * Robert Swarthe ;Special Science Advisor: * Jesco Von Puttkamer ;Grateful acknowledgment is made to the: * National Aeronautics and Space Administration ;Special Science Consultant: * Isaac Asimov ;Costume Designer: * Bob Fletcher ;Set Decorator: * Linda DeScenna ;Make-Up Artists: * Fred Phillips * Janna Phillips * Ve Neill ;Hair Stylist: * Barbara Minister ;Sound Mixer: * Tom Overton ;Music Editor: * Ken Hall ;Unit Production Manager: * Phil Rawlins ;Assistant Director: * Danny McCauley ;Second Assistant Director: * Doug Wise ;Art Directors: * Joe Jennings * Leon Harris * John Vallone ;Prop Master: * Dick Rubin ;Script Supervisor: * Bonnie Prendergast ;Assistant Film Editors: * Rick Mitchell * Randy D. Thornton ;Supervising Sound Editor: * Richard L. Anderson ;Sound Editors: * Stephen Hunter Flick * Cecelia Hall * Alan Murray * Colin Waddy * George Watters II ;Sound Effects Created by: * Dirk Dalton * Joel Goldsmith * Alan S. Howarth * Francisco Lupica * Frank Serafine ;Dialogue Editor: * Steve Hanley ;Supervising Re-recording Mixer: * Bill Varney ;Re-recording Mixers: * Steve Maslow * Gregg Landaker ;Construction Coordinator: * Gene Kelley ;Mechanical Special Effects: * Alex Weldon * Darrell Pritchett * Ray Mattey * Marty Bresin ;Graphics: * Lee Cole ;Production Illustrators: * Maurice Zuberano * Michael Minor ;Publicity: * John Rothwell * Suzanne Gordon ;Still Photographer: * Mel Traxel ;DGA Trainee: * Kevin Cremin ;Accountant: * Charles A. Ogle ;Secretary: * Anita Terrian ;Camera Operator: * Al Bettcher ;Assistant Cameramen: * Michael Genne * Rob Wise ;Gaffer: * Larry Howard ;Key Grip: * Bob Sorbel ;Wardrobe: * Agnes Henry * Jack Bear ;Assistant to Mr. Roddenberry: * Susan Sackett ;Photographic Effects Director of Photography: * Dave Stewart * Richard Yuricich ;Matte Paintings: * Matthew Yuricich ;Additional Matte Paintings: * Rocco Gioffre ;Miniatures: * Greg Jein * Russ Simpson * Jim Dow ;Photographic Effects Cameramen: * Don Baker * Phil Barberio * Don Cox * Douglas Eby * John Ellis * David Hardberger * Alan Harding * Don Jarel * Lin Law * Clay Marsh * David McCue * Scott Squires * Hoyt Yeatman ;Additional Photography: * Jim Dickson * Bruce Logan * Charles F. Wheeler, A.S.C. ;Photographic Effects Editorial: * Jack Hinkle * Vicki Witt ;Electronic and Mechanical Design: * Evans Wetmore * Richard Hollander ;Production Illustrators: * David Negron * Andy Probert * Tom Cranham * Robert McCall * Don Moore ;Mechanical Design: * George Polkinghorne ;Visual Consultants: * Virgil Mirano * Ernest Garza * Guy Marsden ;Photographic Effects Gaffer: * David Gold ;Photographic Effects Grip: * Pat Van Auken ;Effects Props and Miniatures: * Larry Albright * Bruce Bishop * Al Broussard * Chris Crump * Lee Ettleman * Mike Fink * Kris Gregg * Rick Guttierez * Mike McMillen * Tom Pahk * Chris Ross * Robert Short * Robert Spurlock * Mark Stetson * Rick Thompson * Paul Turner * Don Wheeler ;Photographic Effects Photography: * Thane Berti * Glenn Campbell * Christopher George * Scott Farrar * Robert Freidstand * Robert Hollister * Tom Hollister * Russ McElhatton * Mike Peed * Lex Rawlins * Jonathan Seay * Steve Slocum * Bob Thomas ;Animation and Graphics: * Deena Burkett * Alison Yerxa * Lisze Bechtold * Merllyn Ching * Elrene Cowan * Cy Didjurgis * Leslie Ekker * Linda Harris * Nicola Kaftan * John Kimball * Thomas Koester * Deidre Le Blanc * Linda Moreau * Connie Morgan * Paul Olsen * Greg Pierce * Greg Wilzbach ;Special Electronics: * Kris Dean * Stephen Fog * John Gilman * Jim Goodnight * Fred Iguchi * Robin Leyden * Greg McMurray * Mike Myers * Josh Morton ;Special Editorial: * Michael Backauskas * M. Katheryn Campbell * Nora Jeanne Smith ;Photographic Effects Projectionist: * John Piner ;Photographic Effects Project Managers: * John James * Bill Millar ;Assistant to Mr. Trumbull: * Mona Thal Benefiel ;Assistant to Mr. Yuricich: * Joyce Goldberg ;Assistance to Photographic Effects: * Leora Glass * Brett Webster ;Optical Consultants: * Alan Gundelfinger * Milt Laiken ;Mechanical Designs: * George Randle Co. * Precision Machine * Dieter Seifert * Rourke Engineering ;Transportation Coordinator: * Robert Mayne ;Photographic Effects Sequences by: * Apogee, Inc. ;Photographic Effects Supervised by: * John Dykstra ;Photographic Effects Project Manager: * Robert Shepherd ;Miniatures Supervised by: * Grant McCune ;Supervisor of Optical Photography: * Roger Dorney ;Photographic Effects Cameramen: * Chuck Barbee * Bruno George * Michael Lawler * Jerry Pooler * Doug Smith * John Sullivan ;Animation Effects: * Harry Moreau ;Electronic Design: * Alvah J. Miller * Mat Beck * Paul Johnson * Steve Sass ;Production Illustrators: * Martin Kline * Syd Mead * Jack Johnson * John Shourt ;Mechanical Design: * Dick Alexander * Bill Shourt * Don Trumbull ;Photographic Effects Photography: * Cosmos Bolger * Dennis Dorney * Robert Elswitt * Phil Gonzales * Greg Kimble * Ron Nathan * Michael Sweeney * Diane E. Wooten ;Effects Props and Miniatures: * David Beasley * John Erland * Joe Garlington * Pete Gerard * Rick Gilligan * Richie Helmer * Michael Joyce * Deborah Kendall * Don Kurtz * Pat McClung * Gary Rhodaback * John Ramsay * Dennis Schultz * David Scott * Dick Singleton * Richard Smiley * David Sosalla * Susan Turner * Don Webber * Gary Weeks ; Photographic Effects Grips: * Mark Cane * Mark Kline ; Photographic Effects Gaffer: * Chuck Embrey ;Wardrobe: * Mary Etta Lang ;Animation and Graphics: * Angele Diamos * John Millerburg ;Photographic Effects Editorial: * Denny Kelley * David Bartholomew * Steve Klein * Steve Mark ; Special Visual Consultants: * Mike Middleton * Erik Nash * Phil Joanou ; Assistant to Mr. Dykstra: * Mimi McKinney ;Assistant to Mr. Shepherd: * Ann M. Johnston ;Assistance to Photographic Effects: * Deborah Baxter * Janet Dykstra * Philip Golden * Proctor Jones * Tut Shurtleff ; Optical & Mechanical Consultants: * B/G Engineering * Abbot Grafton * Gerald Nash ;Geometric Designs * Ron Resch, Boston University ;Certain Models Manufactured at: * Magicam, Inc. ;Titles: * Richard Foy, Communication Arts, Inc. ;Orchestrations by: * Arthur Morton ;Scoring Mixer: * John Neal ;Cast of Characters: * Captain Kirk: William Shatner * Spock: Leonard Nimoy * Dr. McCoy: DeForest Kelley * Scotty: James Doohan * Sulu: George Takei * Dr. Chapel: Majel Barrett * Chekov: Walter Koenig * Uhura: Nichelle Nichols * Ilia: Persis Khambatta * Decker: Stephen Collins * Janice Rand: Grace Lee Whitney * Klingon Captain: Mark Lenard * Alien Boy: Billy Van Zandt * Epsilon Technician: Roger Aaron Brown * Airlock Technician: Gary Faga * Commander Branch: David Gautreaux * Assistant to Rand: John D. Gowans * Cargo Deck Ensign: Howard Itzkowitz * Lt. Commander Sonak: Jon Rashad Kamal * Chief DiFalco: Marcy Lafferty * Lieutenant: Michele Ameen Billy * Technician: Jeri McBride * Chief Ross: Terrence O'Connor * Lt. Cleary: Michael Rougas * Woman: Susan J. Sullivan * Crew Members: ** Ralph Brannen ** Ralph Byers ** Paula Crist ** Iva Lane ** Franklyn Seales ** Momo Yashima * Klingon crewmen: ** Jimmie Booth ** Joel Kramer ** Bill McTosh ** David Moordigian ** Tom Morga ** Tony Rocco ** Joel Schultz ** Craig Thomas * Vulcan Masters: ** Edna Glover ** Norman Stuart ** Paul Weber * Security Officer: Joshua Gallegos * Yeomen: ** Lisa Chess ** Leslie C. Howard ;Technical Assistants: * Sayra Hummel * Junero Jennings ;Stunts: *Robert Bralver *William Couch *Keith L. Jensen *John Hugh McKnight ;Theme from Star Trek television series by: * Alexander Courage * Gene Roddenberry ;Computer Motion Control System for Miniatures: * Bo Gehring ;Certain Special Visual Effects Conceived and Designed by: * Robert Abel & Associates, Inc. ;RA&A Designs by: * Richard Taylor ;Medical Computer Displays Courtesy of: * Digital Equipment Corporation ; Production Kinetic Lighting Effects in Engine Room and Voyager 6 Complex by: * Sam Nicholson * Brian Longbotham ;Technical Assistance by: * Polaroid Corporation ;Certain Computer Equipment by: * Sutherland Computer Corporation ; Casting: * Marvin Paige ; Star Trek-The Motion Picture Books Published by: * Pocketbooks ; Filmed in: * Panavision© ; Color by: * Metrocolor© Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) ;Produced by: * Robert Wise Productions ; Producer: * David C. Fein ;Restoration Supervisor: * Michael Matessino ;Visual Effects Supervisor: * Daren R. Dochterman ; Supervising Sound Editor: * Chuck Michael ; Visual Effects Produced at: * Foundation Imaging ;Visual Effects Producer: * Ron Thornton ;Visual Effects Unit Production Manager: * Steve Pugh ;Visual Effects Supervisor: * Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz ;Digital Compositing & Cleanup: * Sherry L. Hitch ;Visual Effects Art Director: * Stephen Burg ;Digital Modeling: * Robert Bonchune * Doug Drexler * Jose Perez ;Animators: * PJ Foley * Trevor Pierce * Bob Quinn * Lee Stringer * John Teska ;Digital Matte Paintings: * David Morton ;Plate Photography: * Allen Hastings ;Digital File Handling: * David Smithson ; Systems Engineers: * Michael Donahue * Brent Burpee ;Visual Effects Coordinator: * Lindsay Adler ;Sound Editors: * Jon K. Oh * Benjamin Martin ;Re-Recording Mixer: * Chuck Michael ;Re-Recorded at: * Wilshire Stages ;Systems Consultant: * Harry Zink ;Acknowledgments: * Michael McDonald * Peter G. Parise * Miles O'Fun * Apple Computer, Inc. * Newtek * Medéa Corporation Motion Picture, The